1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from European Patent Application No. EP 12 187 621.3, filed on Oct. 8, 2012, which is incorporated by reference.
2. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to generation of a database of a geographical map used in a navigation device, display of an object in a navigation device, and to the navigation device.
3. Related Art
Navigation devices perform functions such as route searches between two locations. Modern navigation devices now also provide additional functionalities, such as serving as a travel guide, which outputs, upon demand, information on points of interests. Navigation devices furthermore may provide additional driver assist functions, such as advanced driver assist system functions.